


come a little closer

by twinkwoozi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, bc i love to die, needy jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkwoozi/pseuds/twinkwoozi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the last thing Seokmin expected to find when he walked into his room was Jihoon in this position.</p><p>he's not complaining though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come a little closer

**Author's Note:**

> for someone who reads a lot of porn, it really is hard for me to write it. i hope this came out decent ??

Seokmin's eyes are wide as he watches in stunned silence. He bites his lip a little too hard, but he hardly registers the slight sting as Jihoon moans out his name.

"Seokmin-ah, I'm so hard." Jihoon whines as he gives his leaking cock a slight tug. He's lying in bed, completely naked and practically glowing with need. A light coat of sweat covers his milky skin and his face is flushed red, his leaking cock stands hard against his abdomen as Jihoon looses his grip and looks Seokmin in the eyes. 

Jihoon juts out his bottom lip, knowing full well the effects his pouting has on Seokmin. "Seokminnie, I really want you to fuck me."

Seokmin feels himself physically shudder at Jihoon's words, but he can't bring his stunned mind to work well enough to move an inch. It's not often that Jihoon is like this, the typically quiet and slightly-cold producer is often too embarrassed to so much as take off his shirt, so Seokmin tries to drink up the sight at moments like this - though he'd much rather be fucking Jihoon senseless, he wants to see how far the smaller will take this. 

Jihoon grunts in frustration when Seokmin doesn't make a move and takes his cock back in his hand, stroking himself slowly as he trails his other hand to his nipples. He maintains eye contact with Seokmin, wanting to make sure the singer is watching every movement. 

He tugs at his leaking member lazily, letting out a high pitched gasp when he pinches his nipple and Seokmin almost stops breathing at the sound. 

Jihoon slowly trails his hand from his nipples to his thighs, pinching at the smooth and round skin just how he likes it before moving to grasp at his balls, letting out a low whine when he squeezes just right. "Seokmin," he moves his hand lower, hovering at his exposed hole. "I need you, right here." Jihoon pouts again, circling a finger around his entrance before reaching for the lube with his other hand.

Seokmin watches in stilled silence as Jihoon pours lube on his right index finger and goes back to circling teasingly around his hole before biting his lip and looking him right in the eye as he pushes in. 

Jihoon's face is scrunched up from the slight sting, no matter how many times he does this the first finger always stings the most. 

He pumps his finger in and out slowly before adding a second, making a scissoring motion inside himself to stretch himself out. He arches his back at the feeling, his face full of bliss and pure pleasure as he goes back to tugging at his abandoned cock. He lets out little pants as he inserts a third finger and Seokmin gulps at the sight of Jihoon fucking himself on his own fingers. 

"Seokmin I really need you." Jihoon whines, looking at him through lowered eyelids. 

Suddenly, Jihoon lets out a deep moan as he finally hits the right spot, his back arching and eyes shut tight and Seokmin finally breaks from his trance and all but rips his clothes off as he climbs to hover over a writhing Jihoon.

"Don't worry Princess, Seokmin is here." he mumbles and grins when Jihoon blushes deeper at the petname he not-so-secretly adores. 

Seokmin takes Jihoon's face in his hands and strokes his soft cheeks lightly, then pushes their lips together in a heated kiss as he pulls Jihoon's hands out of himself, making the older give out a whine at the emptiness. 

"Too empty." Jihoon whines as Seokmin pulls away. 

Seokmin's breath hitches for the thousandth time this day and pulls Jihoon's legs to rest on his shoulders. He reaches for the lube and coats his member, positioning it at Jihoon's entrance but not pushing in yet.

Jihoon whines in annoyance and ruts his hips upwards, mewling at the bit of friction he gets. "Seokmin just do it already."

"Do what? Tell me what you want." 

Jihoon groans and throws his head back in frustration, he's been saying what he wants for the past hour but he knows Seokmin gets off on him talking dirty - and frankly, so does he.

"Seokmin, _please_ , I need you." Jihoon bites his lip. "I need your cock. _I need you to fuck me_."

Seokmin practically growls from the back of his throat and begins pushing in, slowly as he strokes Jihoon's soft quivering thighs. 

Jihoon tosses his head back when Seokmin bottoms out and practically screams when Seokmin pulls almost completely out, only to thrust back in at full force. 

He keeps a steady pace, taking Jihoon's face back into his hands and meeting his lips into a harsh kiss, tongues lapping over each other and teeth clashing. Jihoon bites his bottom lip and Seokmin thrusts harsher into him, earning a choked moan from the smaller.

"Fuck fuck fuck." Jihoon chants, his eyes shut tight and sweat glistening from his forehead. "Holy shit, fuck me harder Seokmin _please_."

Seokmin grunts in response and pulls Jihoon's legs higher, giving him a better angle to thrust in deeper and able to hit the spot that makes Jihoon see stars. 

"yesyesyeyes just like that _fuck_." Jihoon arches his back deliciously, letting out a loud shout when Seokmin finally hits that spot. He clutches Seokmin's biceps to keep himself from unraveling completely at the sensations. 

"Fuck, get on your knees, Princess." Seokmin flips a weak Jihoon over so he's resting on his elbows and knees with his ass high in the air.

Jihoon whimpers as Seokmin pushes back in and keeps the harsh pace he had set before. He squeezes his eyes shut, his mouth hanging open and drool leaking from the corner of his mouth as he clutches at the sheets while Seokmin's cock abuses his hole. 

"Fuck, Jihoonie you're so tight and pretty like this, crying for my cock." Seokmin's voice is husky and he practically growls at the sight of a fucked out Jihoon. 

He massages Jihoon's plump ass, giving the right cheek a light smack, massaging it softly before smacking it again, making Jihoon hiss and moan in absolute pleasure. 

Seokmin takes Jihoon's abandoned cock into his hand, matching his strokes with his thrusting and Jihoon's body trembles in pleasure as he gets too weak to hold himself up, resorting in Seokmin holding his ass up by his hips with his other hand. 

"I-I'm gonna c-come." Jihoon pants, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes.

"Me too. Come for me Jihoon."

Jihoon lets out a choked sob as he spills into Seokmin's hand and the sheets bellow him, his body shuddering in pleasure and over-stimulation as Seokmin continues to fuck him until his own orgasm hits and he comes inside Jihoon with a low moan.

Seokmin drops beside Jihoon and pulls his softened member out of Jihoon, biting his lip at the sight of his come spilling out of Jihoon's hole. 

He gets up and cleans himself, then Jihoon who lays completely fucked out, unable to so much as open his eyes. 

Seokmin goes back to lay beside Jihoon and pulls him close, nuzzling his hair and kissing his head. "You're cute when you're needy."

Jihoon's ears go red and he buries his head in the crook of Seokmin's shoulder. "Shut up." 


End file.
